Dance
by coin1996
Summary: Hey every one! It's NDD today so I was posting this story! Any one who doesn't know what NDD is it's National Dance Day! I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Hetalia or SYTYCD! Thank you and Review please!


"So as you dude's know that the 27th is national dance day!" America smiled to the other allies. The nation's nodded and America smiled.

~Le Time Skip~

"Alright as the hero! I go first!" America pointed out as he pointed to his brother. Canada sighed and nodded. He pushed play on the CD player and America smiled.

'Con los terroristas. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta ta. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta. ta.  
**And do the Harlem Shake!'**

America's body started to move in odd way's at this point. Then England got up and pushed the stop button on the CD player pointing to the American.

"No America. Just no." England said. He then took his seat with a huff and America pouted. He walked over to his seat and France got up.

"Oui I will show a real dance do I have a volunteer?" France asked. England looked away and France smiled. "Oh Angleterre. You know the song by heart come on." France said pulling the nation up.

"No." England stated. France smiled and got ready any way winking to England. The Britt knew what was coming. The song started and France pulled England into a tango. England rolled his eyes at this and stomped on the nation's foot. France winced but smiled. England glared at him.

'I ache for the touch of your lip's dear.  
But much more for the touch of your whips dear.  
you can raise welt's  
like nobody else as we dance too  
**The ****Masochism Tango ~!'**

England growled and stomped on France's foot again before he walked over to Canada and shut off the tape. He glared back to France and then went back to his seat. As France went to take his England pulled it away from him and he hit the floor.

"Why does that song fit them, aru?" China asked Russia softly. Russia only smiled.

"I get to go next, da?" he asked. China nodded and Russia got up. He started the Russian cossack dance and no one stopped him due to not wanting to lose their life. It was a very entertaining dance norther the less. Russia took his seat and China was last. He got up with a bag and bowed to the other nation's.

"I have to change I will be right back." China said and walked out of the room. The nation's waited for a few moment's before China walked in with a long white skirt on. His top was a dark purple with thin slaves and it came down into four strip's of purple that went over the white skirt. There was gold trimming on the dress and he was carrying bowl's. The nation's mouth's dropped open at the sight of China in a dress. He had on a head pice and he walked up to the front of the room. He set the bowl's down in a line and filed them with something.

"Ummm what are you doing?" America asked.

"Felling the bowl's with horse milk." China said. He got up and looked over to the other nation's. "It is a Traditional Mongolian bowl dance." China said. He then turned his back to the nation's and put out his arm's. Canada played the music and it came out soft and smooth. China moved his arm's in a water flow kind of way and moved to the side. He stopped in front of the bowl's and picked them up and set one softly on his head. He started to spin and slowly added the bowl's one after another. Once all five glass bowl's sat on his head he spun again moving his arm's in a wave. He had all eyes on his every one looked so into the dance. He moved around with the bowl's on his head and leaned back on the ground keeping all safe on the top of his head. He then got up and tipped forward. America was waiting for one to break but they didn't budge. Soon he went back onto both feet and spun around taking the bowl's off his head and twisting his arm's in odd way's to move the bowl's but keep them safe. As the song started to fade he held up the bowl's in one hand and then slowly bowed to the other's. They didn't move much less say a word. The horse milk never spilled the glass bowl's never fell. They where shocked. China stud up again and looked at them with an odd look.

"What?" China asked.

"China? How did you do that?" England asked. China smiled and set the bowl's on top of his head.

"I have a way of learning thing's from other's. Even if it is a girl dance I don't mind, aru. It's fun to do and not every one can do it." China smiled and spun around then walked back to his seat not letting the bowl's move from his head or the milk to spill.

"Wow." America said watching China's butt as he walked back to the seat. "Dude. You look like a chick." America stated. He got a hard slap from England and China smiled.

"America? You country is the reason why people can't do Tradition. You have thing's like that stupid shake." China said and then picked up his bag again. "Now I'm going to change, aru. I think the meting should be done now." China said and walked out the room. America looked over the table to Russia and raised an eye brow.

"And your fucking that? Nice bro!" America yelled out. Russia only smile a creepy smile and America laughed. That day on once a mouth for a time to relax China had to do his dance and he never messed up.

**The End.**

* * *

Haha I hope you all liked that short awesome story! Any way if you want to see the dance China did here's the link~! I don't own Hetalia or SYTYCD!

watch?v=G7vMx3p4-Hg


End file.
